


Tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, D/s, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Erwin waits outside their bedroom door, naked and ready for Levi to command him inside, he reminisces about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost three in the morning and I stumbled into the weird part of the internet and this was born. I'm not sorry. But I am tired. Because it's three in the morning, I deserve a free pass on any blatant errors. They will be fixed after I get my eight hours.
> 
> (If anyone's curious, this can be considered a companion--part of the same AU--to my other Eruri fics. At this point, they've both quit their jobs and started a company that probably sells hospital-grade cleaning products or something.)

He sits, buck naked, on his knees in front of the closed door. Levi— _Master_ —hasn’t invited him in yet. He snorts, keeps it as breathy as possible so Levi won’t hear, as he waits for his boyfriend to call.

_He’s probably lint rolling the ropes or sanitizing the toys—_ again _—or something,_ Erwin thinks, flexing his toes so they don’t cramp. He wishes he could reach up to wipe at the sweat-soaked strands of hair itching his forehead, but Levi gave him explicit instructions to keep his hands behind his back so that’s where they will stay.

He doesn’t really know what to call what they have. They’ve been together forever; he detests calling it “dating” because they live together, sleep together, work together and practically spend every waking and non-waking moment together, so the term seems more and more unsuitable as the years pile on.

_That asshole better hurry up before I get too impatient and just make_ his _the asshole of the night,_ he threatens mentally, rolling his neck and hearing it crack. Erwin is thankful the carpet guys came earlier in the day so his aching balls have something plush on which to rest.

But Erwin knows he won’t get too impatient and take over. More often than not, _Levi_ is the one waiting on his knees outside of the bedroom while Erwin prepares the ropes and the toys. And while taking a bound and gagged Levi from behind is something of which he will never tire, Erwin welcomes the occasional change of pace. He’s certain he enjoys being pushed to the limit just as much as he enjoys doing it to Levi.

He wonders what it will be tonight. Depending on who subs, some things are certain. Levi loves a stiff bit gag and being blindfolded with Erwin’s tie of the day. Erwin’s must-haves are nipple clamps, leather cuffs and a well-worn wooden paddle. They both adore their new rope—gray for Levi and green for Erwin—and usually leave position and knotting up to whomever is in control for the evening. Levi scours the internet for new and creative ways to drape Erwin in green while Erwin generally ends up using gray to bind Levi to the bed posts.

Although their friends, especially Eren and Mike, would never believe them, their sex life for the most part is pretty vanilla, a word Erwin finds quite funny when Levi taking his cock from behind or below or any other direction is anything but. Bondage is still a fairly new concept to them; they’ve amassed most of their restraint collection in only the past couple of years. Their first high-quality plug was purchased with a gift certificate Hanji gave them for their tenth anniversary. Their closet might look like a miniature sex shop, though even now they rarely pull anything out of it more than once a month. Erwin still thinks the most wonderful sight is Levi panting underneath him on the sheets with nothing but the moonlight reflecting off of their nude forms.

They have no complaints.

Eager, again Erwin wonders what it will be tonight. Levi’s been dropping hints all week about a new toy, something “thick and vibrating that will look so lovely clenched in your straining hole.” And Erwin’s not the least bit ashamed he’s been using those words, said so enticingly over toast and coffee, to get himself off the past few days in anticipation for tonight.

He can’t control the groan that escapes his lips, echoes against the walls, when he remembers those words, hears Levi’s voice in his head repeat them over and over. If Levi heard, he’ll surely be punished, but it’s most certainly not a bad thing. His body definitely knows it’s not a bad thing; his cock is reddened and hard despite the fact that he’s sitting naked in a hallway and there’s a draft.

Erwin’s pulled away from staring at his leaking erection when the doorknob rattles. He sucks in a breath because it’s finally starting. The door creaks, opens slowly. He looks at Levi long enough to take in tight shorts and thigh high boots before lowering his eyes in submission. He straightens his back, ready to follow any command as soon as it leaves Levi’s lips. 

“Enter.”

Erwin does.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy writing things like this rather than straight-up smut, but all-in-all I was just really glad to once again be inspired to write something in my Eruri AU. I love me some dirty Eruri.


End file.
